Soldier
Soldier is an Occupational Character Class (O.C.C.) for the Dead Reign: Zombie Role-Playing Game . They are combat-oriented characters and the last remnants of an organized and thriving civilization. Players who wish to play a Soldier must have some past experience serving in one of the branches of the military, or must have served on a police force. The post-Zombie Apocalypse Soldier O.C.C. is someone with recent military or police training and experience, or who had a professional career in the military or law enforcement. This may include any and all branches of the military, special forces, police, S.W.A.T., FBI, NSA, CIA, the National Guard and even firefighters and first responders who also have a background in combat. Whatever their origin, all are dedicted to saving lives and defending survivors first, and killing zombies second. All use military methodology, strategy, tactics, rank, weapons and gear. Many have additional training in search and rescue. While they may not follow an official government or military leader, they have appointed their own squad and group leaders and follow military protocol. While one might tink these soldiers left on their own might degenerate into warlords, gang leaders and thugs, most have not. Instead they are highly motivated to maintain order, save lives and destroy zombies. They are schooled in the ways of war, and use their skills and knowledge in the ongoing struggle against the zombie hordes. Many Soldiers are vital members of Safe Haven communities which they defend with their lives. Soldier O.C.C. Also known as Apocalyptic Soldier and Free-Will Soldier. Attribute Requirements: The courage to take a stand and fight to make a difference. High P.S., P.E. and other physical attributes are helpful, but not required. Some M.O.S. packages require minimum attributes. Alignment: Any, but tend to be Principled (30%), Scrupulous (30%), or Unprincipled (30%). Occupation: Doesn't matter what the character was before the Zombie Apocalypse, he's an Apocalyptic Soldier now. His areas of specialty for this O.C.C. are noted under O.C.C. Skills and M.O.S. packages, below. O.C.C. Soldier Bonuses: +2D6 + 12 S.D.C., +1D4 to P.S., and +2 to P.E. attributes, +1 to Perception Rolls, +1 to roll with impact, +6% to save vs. coma/death, and +2 vs. Horror Factor. Bonuses vs. Zombies: +1 attack per melee round, +1 to strike, parry and dodge, and +1 to disarm. Applies only when fighting zombies! Common Skills: All; basic. O.C.C. Skills of the Soldier: *Climb (+10%) *Lore: Zombies (+10%; see Reapers for the skill description) *Military Etiquette (+20%) *Radio: Basic (+15%) *Running *Swim (+10%) *Sign Language (+10%; military) *Transportation: Automobile or Truck (+10%), pick one. *W.P. Ancient: One of choice (typically Blunt, Axe or Sword). *W.P. Rifle *Hand to Hand: Basic, which can be changed with the selection of some M.O.S. packages. M.O.S. Skills: This is the character's area of military (or law enforcement) specialty. See M.O.S. skill packages at the end of this character stat block. Elective Skills: Select 1D4 + 1 from the standard available categories. These skills may reflect other aspects of the character from before the Zombie Apocalypse. Secondary Skills: Select two Secondary Skills from the Secondary Skill List in the Skills section at levels 1, 4, 8, & 12. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get any bonuses, other than a possible bonus for high I.Q. All Secondary Skills start at the base skill level. Standard Equipment: *A suit of modern/military body armor (any including heavy; see equipment section). *Military fatigues *Dress uniform *Set of street clothes. *Pair of boots. *Pair of leather gloves. *Rain poncho (cheap) *One sheet of camouflage netting (large). *Survival knife (2D4 S.D.C.) *First aid kit *One heavy-duty flashlight *One small flashlight *Refillable cigarette lighter *Disposable cigarette lighter *Book of matches *Roll of duct tape *Set of eating utensils (knife, fork, spoon, drinking cup) *Binoculars *Walkie-talkie *Sunglasses *Two canteens *Backpack *Duffle bag *Knapsack *Food rations (1 week's worth) *Some personal items Tools of the Trade, Military Grade Weapons, Vehicles and Equipment: *One weapon for each W.P., plus each modern weapon has 2D6 x 10 + 140 extra rounds of ammunition (not all carried on the character's person). *1D6 + 1 Road flares *1D4 + 1 Smoke grenades *1D4 + 2 Explosive hand grenades *Tent *Bedroll Vehicle: A reliable motorcycle or jeep/SUV and 3D6 + 20 gallons of extra fuel. If a member of a Safe Haven Community or mobile military operation, other vehicles, spare parts, fuel, weapons and equipment may be provided as needed for specific assignments. Otherwise, the character must find and acquire his own equipment. Pay: None, everything is barter and trade. Pay in the new, post-apocalyptic world is typically barter; an exchange of goods and services for the goods and services your character needs. A Soldier is a combat expert, zombie kill and rescuer of the innocent, that's his stock in trade. Military operations of all kinds are possible. Most people appreciate Soldiers who work to help others at little or no charge or work to protect a Safe Haven Community, but other Soldiers are mercenaries who sell their expertise as "guns for hire." Mercs are not generally well liked, trusted or respected, but seen as a necessary evil. Trade Goods: $2D6 x 1,000 worth of trade goods, probably military gear, weapons and ammo, some of which may be stashed in a safe place. M.O.S. Options Select one of the following areas of specialty at first level. All M.O.S. skills are in addition to O.C.C., Elective, and Secondary Skills. Combat Engineer M.O.S.: Requires an I.Q. of 12. *Computer Operations (+10%) *Demolitions (+12%) *Electrical Engineer (+10%) *Electricity Generation (+20%) *Math: Advanced (+10%) *Mining or Excavation (+15%) *Mechanical Engineer (+10%) *Weapons Engineer (+15%) Combat Mechanic M.O.S.: Requires an I.Q. of 12. *Automotive or Aircraft Mechanics (+15%) *Armorer/Field Armorer (+10%) *Basic Mechanics (+20%) *Basic Electronics (+10%) *Computer Operation (+10%) *General Repair & Maintenance (+15%) *Jury-Rig or Locksmith (+10%) Communications Expert M.O.S.: Requires an I.Q. of 9 or higher. *Basic Electronics (+15%) *Computer Operation (+12%) *Computer Programming (+10%) *Cryptography or Computer Hacking (+10%) *Electronic Countermeasures (+10%) *Sensory Equipment (+20%) *Surveillance or Optic Systems (+10%) Demolitions Expert M.O.S.: Requires an I.Q. of 10 and P.P. of 12 or higher. *Basic Electronics (+15%) *Basic Mechanics (+10%) *Demolitions (+20%) *Demolitions Disposal (+20%) *Demolitions Underwater (+15%) *Munitions Expert (+10%) *Trap/Mine Detection (+30%) *W.P. Heavy Military Weapons Infantry Soldier M.O.S.: *Camouflage (+15%) *Land Navigation (+10%) *Recognize Weapon Quality (+10%) *Boxing or Body Building *Forced March *W.P. Ancient: One of choice. *W.P. Modern: One of choice. Law Enforcement M.O.S.: *Combat Driving *I.D. Undercover Agent (+6%) *Law (General) (+20%) *Roadwise (+10%) *Streetwise (+20%) *Tailing (+10%) *W.P. Handguns *W.P. Shotgun Law Enforcement - Undercover M.O.S.: Requires an I.Q. of 10 or higher. *Change Hand to Hand: Basic to Expert. *Disguise (+20%) *I.D. Undercover Agent (+10%) *Law (General) (+20%) *Find Contraband (+10%) *Intelligence (+10%) *Tailing (+20%) *Undercover Ops (+20%) *W.P. Handguns Medic M.O.S.: Requires an I.Q. and M.E. of 12 or higher. *Biology (+20%) *Chemistry (+10%) *Math: Advanced (+10%) *Medical Doctor (+15%) *Pathology (+5%) *Science or Medical: One of choice (+10%). *Sewing (+15%) Reconnaissance/Scout M.O.S.: Requires an I.Q. of 10 or higher. *Detect Ambush (+15%) *Detect Concealment (+15%) *Land Navigation (+20%) *Prowl (+15%) *Intelligence (+16%) *Tracking (people; +10%) *Trap/Mine Detection (+5%) *Wilderness Survival (+10%) Rescue M.O.S.: Requires a P.S. and P.E. of 12 or higher. *Cook or Brewing (+10%) *Excavation (+20%) *Firefighting (+15%) *NBC Warfare (+15%) *Paramedic (+10%) *Physical: One of choice. *Rope Works (+10%) *Sensory Equipment (+10%) *Spelunking (+10%) Special Ops - Commando M.O.S.: Requires an I.Q. and P.E. of 10 or higher. *Change Hand to Hand: Basic to Commando. *Intelligence (+10%) *Rogue: One of choice (+10%). *S.C.U.B.A. (+15%) *Sniper or Demolitions (+16%) *Wilderness Survival (+20%) *W.P. Heavy Military Weapons *W.P. Flamethrower *W.P.: One of choice (any). Special Ops - Espionage M.O.S.: Requires an I.Q. and M.E. of 10 or higher. *Change Hand to Hand: Basic to Martial Arts or Assassin. *I.D. Undercover Agent or Seduction (+10%) *Impersonation (+20%) *Intelligence or Escape Artist (+10%) *Interrogation (+16%) *Photography (+10%) *Rogue: One of choice (+10%). *Surveillance (+15%) *Undercover Ops (+12%) *W.P. Ancient: One of choice. Transportation Specialist M.O.S.: Requires a P.P. of 11 or higher. *Basic Mechanics (+5%) *Combat Driving *Military: Tanks & APCs or Combat Helicopters (+20%) *Navigation (+10%) *Transportation: Automobile or Motorcycle (+5%) *Transportation: Truck or Motor Boat (+14%) *Transportation: Two of choice (any; +10%). *W.P. Blunt Category:Occupational Character Classes (O.C.C.)s